


Amor de Groupie

by jarsen80



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Rockstar Jensen, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarsen80/pseuds/jarsen80
Summary: Jared y su amor de groupie por Jensen





	Amor de Groupie

**Author's Note:**

> Está canción merece un fic j2.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Estás en el bar, tocando la guitarra _ _   
_ _ Estoy tratando de no dejar la multitud a mi lado _ _   
_ _ Es tan difícil a veces con la estrella _ _   
_ _ Cuando tienes que compartirlo con todo el mundo _ _   
_ _ Estás en el club, viviendo _ _   
_ _ Estoy tratando de no dejar que la multitud me note _ _   
_ _ Es tan dulce, balancearme al ritmo _ _   
_ __ Cuando sé que lo haces todo por mí.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“¿Listo para el recital mi bestia pop?”   
  
Jared sólo lo miró con esa sonrisa y esos hoyuelos en todo esplendor, haciendo un desastre con la sanidad mental de Jensen. 

 

Jared acababa de ducharse y el cabello mojado goteaba sobre su pecho desnudo, aún no se decidía qué pantalón ponerse así que andaba paseando su humanidad semidesnuda  por toda la habitación de Hotel que estuvieron compartiendo ese fin de semana. Sólo sus SAXX’s y una camisa abierta,  y era un dios pagano del sexo para Jensen o un anuncio publicitario… de sus sueños más lujuriosos. 

 

Jensen se relamió mientras desviaba la mirada para chequear los mensajes entrantes en su celular. Cruzó las piernas y estiró uno de sus brazos a lo largo del cabecera del extenso sofá en él que estaba sentado.    
  
“Quieres mi amor de groupie ¿eh Jen?”

 

Detrás de él, Jared estaba poniendo otra vez esa jodida canción. La había escuchado toda la mañana. Jensen estaba seguro que se le pegaria la melodía y que, en el momento menos pensado y sin motivo aparente, la empezaría a tararear de la nada. Preferiblemente enfrente de sus amigos o en plena reunión de trabajo con los jefazos del show. 

 

Maldito Jared y su nueva obsesión con Lana del Rey.    
  
"Y ¿qué dices Jack? ¿Qué canción cantarás para mí  esta noche?"   
  
"¿Cuál crees?"   
  
Jared echó la cabeza para atrás y rió con esa risa socarrona que siempre burbujea en él cuando está realmente feliz, relajado.

 

Jensen siente que mide 10 metros de tan solo ver que Jared hoy, en ese momento está feliz. Las nubes hoy no cubren su mirada. Hoy Su Cielo relumbra azul.    
  
'Anda Jack, no seas malo, bebé."   
  
Jared le acercó una copa de Chardonnay y Jensen se relamió observando el chupón rojizo que se asomaba debajo de su camisa, ésa que Jensen eligió porque esa le resalta esa pizca de azul que tiene en sus caprichosos ojos multicolores que él tanto adora.   
  
"¿Irás?"   
  
La pregunta tal vez lo hacía sonar como un niño mimado, pidiendo atención de  su madre, pero a Jensen no le importaba un carajo. A esta altura de su vida, había pocas cosas que le avergonzaban. Ésta no era una de ellas.   
  
"No sé, Jen. Es tu momento, tu brillas en el escenario cuando cantas y eres tú y los fans. Si voy, lo único que lograré es distraer la atención de todos. Las fanáticas empezarán a husmear todo, lo que hago, lo que tu haces. Son como detectives sabes?. Ni el FBI podría tenernos más vigilados."   
  
"A la mierda la gente Jay, te quiero ahí,” repuso Jensen,  dejando la copa de lado y tomando a Jared por la cintura, hasta que éste quedó encima de su falda. Jared puso sus brazos en sus hombros y se empezó a balancear al son de la suave balada que había seleccionado desde su ipod. El olor a jabón y shampoo frutal inundó los pulmones de Jensen. Y era volver a tener 27 años y estar caliente por el chiquillo de 22 (tenía 22,  _ ‘cumpliré 23 en Julio’) _ que lo invitaba a tomar una cerveza porque  _ ‘ahora soy mayor de edad ¿Sabes?’ _ .

 

Jared exhaló otra risita más suave y acompasada. Estaba embriagado de placer. Había tenido un fin de semana absolutamente glorioso. Golf, cenas en restaurantes finos, fueron a un club la noche anterior y hoy Jensen iría a ese bar a tocar con Jason.    
  
"Realmente quieres mi amor de groupie ¿eh Jen?"   
  
"Más que nada en el mundo nene."   
  
Jared apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras seguía bamboleándose encima de él, haciendo que su polla se sintiera más que feliz con el roce de ese trasero turgente. Jensen lo tomó por las nalgas carnosas a manos llenas apretando su cuerpo más contra él.    
  
De repente el bar y la música no parecían tan importantes.   
  
"¿Y si digo que prefiero que te quedes conmigo aqui en la habitación? Podrías tener tu concierto personal aquí." Jared acercó sus labios sonrosados hasta casi besar su oído. "Tu podrías hacerme cantar las notas que tú quisieras, siempre lo haces."    
  
Su verga pulsó más insistente, dura y erguida, engordando con cada roce de ese culo respingón que lo atizaba, con esos labios acariciando su oído. Jared era una musa veleidosa y caprichosa. Su musa de Texas.

 

Jensen lamió el cuello de su amante, la piel aún húmeda de la ducha. 

 

_ Lima y perfume y festivales _ , dice Lana.

 

Jared sabe a vida. 

 

_ Es como magia, nene ¿no es maravillosa la vida? _

 

Y Jensen no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 

  
  



End file.
